


Nightmare.

by Zogabog



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zogabog/pseuds/Zogabog





	Nightmare.

Jonathan watched you sleep, thinking about how you stay with him after all the experiments, nightmares, bailing him out and helping to fix him up. Even Edward remarked that to stay with him, you must have be devoted or even insane. 

Though why Edward decided to pry into his relationship, to try to figure out why you of all people, stayed with someone who most likely shouldn't be in a relationship. He soon stopped looking into the relationship after an insinuation of receiving a dose of fear toxin.

Propping himself up, Jonathan moved closer to you, gently moving your hair off your ear so he could whisper into it, maybe tonight you'll have a nightmare so bad that you wake up in terror.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You shifted and tossed and turned but you didn't wake.

Deciding to up the game, Jonathan whispered of horrid things, things that could make your stomach turn and your toes curl up in fright.  
Briefly considering of using his toxin on you while you slept, but deciding against it as your reaction to the toxin while conscious was thrilling. Though maybe, just maybe. Oh that might just work.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You woke with a start, you could have sworn that Jon was singing three blind mice and paired with that nightmare you were having, its no wonder you woke up with the chills. Noticing that Jon wasn't in the bed, you glanced around the bedroom, seeing nothing but darkness, the feeling of being watched led you to believe Jon was still in the room.

"Jonathan?"

You started to move off the bed when you heard his reply.  
"Not quite Child", you heard him move closer to you, "Now tell me, why do you look so frightened?"

Coming face to face with Scarecrow, you briefly pondered the many reasons why you love this man, strangely enough this was one of them.


End file.
